


Beside the Fire

by Scylla87



Series: Sounds of the Season [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-villian AU, cuddling by the fire, day 7: christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: After catching his roommate clearly fantizing about him, Leonard Snart finds himself getting exactly what he's always wanted. (Basically Coldwave fluff by the fire)Coldwave Winter Week Day 7: Christmas + Bonuses 2 and 11: Fireplace and Blankets





	Beside the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to vote in my poll, and even to those who just read my stories as well. Winner of my CWWW poll. A sequel to All I Want For Christmas.

Beside the Fire:

For Leonard Snart, waking up was an adventure. He opened his eyes and surveyed the scene playing out in front of him. Mick Rory was squatted down in front of a low fire, poking at it to bring it back to life. He couldn’t help letting his eyes wander of the man’s naked form. So the scene that had played out in his dreams had been genuine. “I thought I dreamt you,” he said to let his roommate know he was awake.

 

Mick turned to look at him with a soft smile. “I would have thought the same if I hadn’t woken up in your arms.”

 

It was the kind of thing that Leonard never thought he would hear the man say. Mick didn’t really seem the type for mushy displays of affection, verbal or otherwise. “I’m sorry I spied on you,” Leonard told him, though he wasn’t really. If he hadn’t spied on the man, he never would have learned that he had felt the same. “I shouldn’t have watched,” he said, more to himself than to his roommate.

 

Mick turned back to the fire without a word and continued poking at the flames. Leonard was unsure what to think about his silence. Was he upset with him? Regretful for what they had done? “I get it if you want to leave,” he told the other man. “I crossed a line. Spied on you, came into your room and touched you without permission.”

 

“I didn’t exactly stop you,” Mick reminded him.

 

The memory was vivid, stroking the man gently while he rode the thick black dildo still attached to the floor in his bedroom upstairs. Leonard couldn’t help but wonder just how many times his roommate had used it and thought of him. “You know, the first time we met I knew letting you live here was a mistake. Just the sound of your voice made me hard. I could barely get you out the door so I could take care of the problem. If you could have known what was going through my head with you just down the hall…” He let the thought trail off into nothingness.

 

Mick glanced at him over his shoulder, almost looking like he was blushing. “Really?” he asked. “You barely looked at me after I moved in.”

 

Leonard shrugged beneath his blanket cocoon. “How was I supposed to meet your eyes when I had spent the night before getting off while imagining that it was your hand around my cock?”

 

There was no doubt about it now, Mick was definitely blushing. “Really?” he asked again, like he couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“Really,” Leonard assured him.

 

The other man nodded and turned back to the flames as they began to rise and fill the grate again. “What are we supposed to do now?” he asked after a long silence.

 

Leonard considered the best way to answer that. He had no more clue what the aftermath of their actions should be than Mick did. “You could come back over here, and we could figure it out.”

 

Mick glanced at him uncertainly but rose from his place at the fire and made his way back to the fire. Leonard tried to be good and not stare as he came closer, but he was only human after all. The fireman was naked after all, and it was too hard not to remember all the fun they had had before they had inevitable fell asleep cuddled together. He lifted the blankets a little so Mick could slide in beside him. “Hi,” the man said shyly.

 

“Hi,” Leonard returned as he leaned forward and kissed the man softly.

 

At least it had been meant to be soft. He really hadn’t meant to slip his tongue past the man’s lips. Mick didn’t seem to mind though, not by the way he groaned and pulled Leonard’s face more forcibly against his own. Both men lost track of how long they fought for dominance like that before Mick pulled away. “This is figuring things out?” he asked uncertainly.

 

Leonard shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. We can stop if you want,” he said carefully.

 

His roommate looked askance at him. “Or we could do more than just kiss.” His words were careful, his eyes not quite meeting the other man’s. “If you wanted.”

 

It was effortless for Leonard to grab the other man’s hand and direct it beneath the blankets to where he was hard and leaking. “I think I can think of a few other things that we could do.”

 

Mick looked like he was blushing again but wrapped his hand around Leonard’s cock all the same. “What did you think when you saw me?” he asked, still not looking at his partner.

 

“I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” Mick rewarded him with a particularly firm tug. “And then I thought that I wanted it to be me that you were riding.”

 

The fireman glanced up at him uncertainly like his hand wasn’t around the man’s cock. He seemed still to be wondering if all of this was real and he was allowed to have what he wanted. “Would you let me ride you again?” he asked carefully.

 

Leonard chuckled softly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Mick’s eyes snapped to his, a look in them that was hard to put into words. He merely stared for the longest moment before rolling away to try and locate the lube. Leonard couldn’t help laughing again, this time at the desperation of his roommate. “Is there a fire somewhere you have to get to?” he teased.

 

Mick rolled back over with the lube, choosing not to respond as he shoved the lube into his roommate’s palm. His point was plain, less talking, more prepping. It was not a request that Leonard intended to ignore. “Come here,” he said as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers.

 

Mick scooted closer, a look of anticipation on his face that made Leonard smile fondly. “Was this what you were wanting?” he asked, his hand sliding between the man’s thighs.

 

Mick moaned softly as a finger pressed against his hole. The digit slid in easily, the muscles still a little stretched from earlier, so Leonard immediately slid in another beside it. The soft moans the other man was giving went straight to his cock. “You really like this, huh?” he asked softly.

 

The nod Mick gave was vigorous. It warmed Leonard even more than the blazing fire. “I meant what I said,” he whispered as he drove his fingers apart, “you never have to ask me for what you need. I will always give you what you need.”

 

Mick nodded again and pressed his hips downwards with a particularly loud moan. “Right there,” he groaned, flicking his hips down again.

 

Leonard pressed his fingers into the man’s prostate and relished the blissed out look on his face. “Don’t go coming before I can get inside of you,” he teased as Mick fucked himself on his fingers.

 

The fireman looked abashed for a moment. “You better hurry up then,” he admitted with a shy smile.

 

Leonard slipped a third finger into him, but when Mick groaned in frustration, he removed it again. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

 

“Don’t need it,” Mick said.

 

Before Leonard could comment further, his roommate pulled off his fingers and rolled over again, this time looking for the box of condoms. It took no time at all for them to be located and Leonard pushed onto his back. “Here I was thinking that you were the patient one,” he teased as Mick ripped open a condom and rolled it onto his cock.

 

“I don’t feel like being patient,” Mick replied.

 

Leonard couldn’t up but chuckle softly as Mick grabbed the lube and slicked him up. “You made me be patient,” he reminded, even as the other man straddled him.

 

Mick groaned softly as he sunk down on Leonard’s cock. The stretch was obviously intense, but the fireman seemed not to care as he began to move slowly at first and then faster as he adjusted. Leonard reached up to grab his hips, but he didn’t need to help guide him. This was what Mick was made to do. “Fuck you feel good,” Leonard told him.

 

Mick blushed, a shy smile on his face as he pushed his hips down forcefully. “You feel good too,” he replied.

 

Leonard dug his fingers into his lover’s hips and pressed in deeper, glad when he managed to his Mick’s prostate. The man moaned loudly. “Do that again,” he pleaded.

 

Leonard was quick to comply, loving the way Mick groaned when he did. This was what they should have been doing all along. “Next time I avoid telling you how I feel, remind me how much fun this is.”

 

Mick laughed softly. “As if you could forget.”

 

That was absolutely true. Getting to fuck is roommate was too good to ever cease remembering. They were going to have to do this again. “Promise me that this won’t end with the storm.”

 

It was hard to read the look at Mick was giving him, something mixed with concern and pleasure. “You think I’d let you go now?” he asked, even sounding a little hurt.

 

“Of course not,” Leonard assured him as their bodies continued coming together.

 

Mick grimaced suddenly. “So close,” he whispered.

 

The knowledge made Leonard’s stomach drop. The idea that he had gotten his boy so close to the edge was almost too much for him. “Tell me what you need baby?” he whispered, moving a hand to brush his knuckles along the man’s dripping cock.

 

Mick didn’t answer as he continued to ride for all it was worth, a permanent grimace on his face. Leonard went to wrap his hand along his shaft, but Mick shook his head forcefully. “You don’t have to fight it. Come if you need to.”

 

The words were barely passed his lips before Mick was doing just that. His cock shook as come spurted onto both their chests. “That’s it baby,” Leonard barely got out as he felt his own orgasm building.

 

Mick continued to ride him, a soft look of bliss on his face. Leonard couldn’t hold himself back anymore; he groaned loudly as the pleasure overwhelmed him. “Shit!” Mick said as Leonard’s cock jerked inside him.

 

Reluctantly, Mick pulled off of him and collapsed onto the pallet beside his roommate. Both men were panting loudly as a sudden gust of warm air engulfed them. “Power’s back on,” Leonard whispered.

 

Mick nodded. “Do you want to move?” he asked, the real questions buried in there somewhere. Are you done with me? Is this over?”

 

“No,” Leonard said with a soft sigh. “I think I’m fine here. Wouldn’t want to waste a perfectly good fire. I might take a nap.”

 

Mick smiled softly and curled up beside him. “Better be a fast one,” he whispered. “It’s my turn next.”


End file.
